iLoveYOu
by romanticfor3ver
Summary: This is the basic and simple romantic stuff that is between Kaname and Yuki. I try to keep the biting and the sucking to a minimum and I try to focus on the loveliness simplicity that is between them. Inspired by Jose Gonzalez's: Heartbeats Just 2 know
1. Chapter 1

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter One: One Night to Be Confused

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

My feelings for him aren't natural. They are too strong and too emotional. They give me nightmares about what he really is and how he acts around me.

He ignores me and says mean things to me. I get annoyed and don't pay attention to him for a few days. We meet up with each other in the hallways of Cross Academy and talk to each other. He tells me that it wasn't his fault that he said all those things. He says that it was the fault of his friends that didn't want him to be with me. He says that he loves me.

I don't know how to react and instead of embracing it I run away from him to my closest friend. She tells me that I should follow my heart and listen to it. She tells me that my heart belongs to feelings for love and nothing else. She tells me, 'If you are the person that he loves and you feel the same way; you should tell him that you do love him. You shouldn't be hiding it, idiot.'

Things don't turn out the way that I thought that they would and I end up learning of the missing past that I had been longing for. 'Vampire,' he calls me, 'do you know what of your past?' I do not believe what I am remembering but I am forced to protect this person that I love so much from a person of a kind heart but have been inflicted with evil spirit.

I call out at this other person, 'he isn't your enemy, Zero. There isn't an enemy because this person...' I hug Kaname, 'this person...he is the person that...he is the person that is my brother.' I finally spit out the words but then I don't realize until minutes later when we are leaving Cross Academy what it means.

We are fighting against our uncle, Rido who has been trying to find and kill me for the past years since our parents had died. I realize that this is the person that Kaname has been trying to protect me from since birth. I remember the room with no windows and only a door; at the bottom of the house.

We succeed in fighting Rido because of a bargain that Kaname had made with Zero long ago.

There is something that is still unresolved though; feelings that Zero has regarding my leave. We meet each other on the balcony of the clock tower that I remembered. Zero tells me that he doesn't want to see me but I don't think that it is what he really means. Relating back to the evidence that Yori had said I realize that a while back he had been trying to show me that he loved me. I ask him, 'do you love me?'

He replies, 'how could I love a monster?' He contradicts his word and hugs me, whispering to me softly in my ear while I notice that Kaname is waiting for me at the fountain, 'not if you could show me that you aren't a monster.' I tell him that I can't do it. I look up into his anger filled violet-grey eyes that are urging me to show that I am really the monster. I realize that I can't have it both ways. I cannot have two men that I love in my life. I have to choose.

I can't though; that choice has already been made by parents. I chose Kaname. I bite him on the neck and drink his blood; I cannot show that I am not the monster that he says that I am and the monster that he despises. He blood tastes sweet but sickly. I know what he is turning into. That other monster that had been lurking in my dark dreams.

In the end we leave before anything more can be done between Zero and me. That wasn't the end of it though...I knew that there would definitely be more drama involved than this that I had experienced. Kaname and me are walking hand in hand through the demolished Cross Academy Gates from the battle with Rido but I don't understand the reason that we had to leave nor where we are going after this terrible battle where I parted with many people that I loved.

No. This wasn't the end.

~~»«~~

I wrapped my arms around him as we paused in his room to rest on the bed. It has definitely been a long day of travel. 'I love you.' He whispers it in my ear but for some reason I don't feel anything anymore. I wonder what this feeling is and then I realize. It's definitely just weariness from the journey. It's nothing more than that. I definitely love Kaname too. No doubt about that.

Our hearts are beating together. I can hear it as I fall asleep just listening to his chest. It reminds me of the sea; the rocking of the ocean waves. Back and forth. Back and forth. It soothes me as we lie there being close to each other. It's all that I need at the moment. There is nothing that I want more and there is nothing that I need more. We could just be with each other forever and I wouldn't be bored; ever.

A knock on the door interrupts the calm silence and we both jump up to answer it. Aidou is standing at the door and I turn to Kaname to find what his answer to this sudden intrusion would be. He closes the door and tells Aidou, 'Yuki and I would like to be alone at the moment. I want to get to know the person that I love but haven't been able to be close to.' I ask him whether it is true; what he said but he only carries me by the waist back to his bedroom and lays me down on one side while he goes to the other. In the middle he reaches his hand over to touch mine. He faces me and I face him. We don't know what to do but our lips meet each other. It is the same with our hands.

I don't know why but being with this person makes me immensely happy. It makes me feel as though the sun is shining on me alone. It makes me feel magical. It is a simple treat that he and I are able to enjoy ourselves. I wake up at another time. It is morning but he isn't there lying next to me. Instead; there is a note and a rose that is stinging my hand.

_Love is simple,_

_Love is you and me,_

_Love is something that gives me joy to reminisce about,_

_Love is forever you and me._

I was almost moved to tears that he had written something that he knew that I would enjoy and that I would treasure. The love that was between us in my description would be the simple love that he describes; it would be just us; it would be a joy to reminisce about and it is forever.

Forever...it's a word that has resinated with me today; I don't know why- it's just there in my mind. Forever is a long time. Forever is a hard decision to make. Forever isn't forever when you think about it. There was something that forever meant though; I could think about him forever. Forever between Kaname and I was forever though; it was eternity that I would spend with him.

For the moment though he wasn't there for me. I missed his voice. I missed the feeling of his hand touching mine and I missed the reasons that we had spent an entire night just staring at each other and saying nothing. That seemed to be our way of getting to know each other.

It was only a night ago that we confessed to each other but...

...it was our own kind of magic. We are in love.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

I hoped that you liked it; please review because I would definitely like to know that you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Two: Ten Days of Perfect Tunes

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

We lay together on his bed awake and just staring at each other while the sun set. He had come back from his trip and would tell me nothing. I suspected that it was something in concern to me though; the resurrection of the Kuran Princess would definitely stir up some gossip. I didn't think about that though; I was only thinking about him. He was the only person that I thought about. He was the person that occupied my thoughts nine tenths of the time. The other tenth was occupied by someone else that I would rather not mention.

This other person infuriates me so much because he occupies at least one tenth of my thoughts. He controls me and shows that he is someone that loves me as much as Kaname. There wasn't anything like this love that I felt before as strong as this person. This other person had an evil heart that was provoked by pure evil itself but it couldn't be understood the reason why I was so attracted to this person.

'We are going to a party.' He announced as he leaned in for a kiss, 'it is to celebrate Ichijou's birthday. We got the invitation yesterday and that was the reason that I left so early yesterday. I was finding a gift for him and I was finding a dress that you would be able to wear for the day. I hope that you like it.' A satin light blue and light pink combination that was paired with light pink heels that would definitely be difficult to walk in.

Starry eyed I attempted to glide down the stairs without slipping. Unfortunately I didn't succeed but I was caught by him; he made me a princess with this style. 'Do you think that I'll be fine for the party?'

'Yes.' While he cradled me he gave me another kiss, 'I love you so that means that they will love you also.' I was cradled in his arms as he stood at the bottom of the stairs kissing me. He was definitely the person that I would be spending my future with but there was still that other person that I was thinking about. That other person that had been in my life for four years that I couldn't stop thinking about. It wasn't feelings of love. It was more like feelings of loneliness that was perpetuated around Zero and me.

He was standing in the background while Kaname and I arrived in the room and met with Ichijou. Our eyes didn't meet; instead I would sense that he would glare at me behind my back. I didn't understand his reasoning behind hating me. He told me that I was a monster that took the lives of others. I was a monster; I admit that. I would prefer not to take the blood of other humans though. I would rather restrict myself to the blood of Kaname to sustain myself. It was enough.

They have said that the blood of your most beloved is the one that would satisfy and that you would desire the most. Kaname was that person. Although, Zero's blood was different. It was thinner and trickled down my throat smoothly. There wasn't much happiness in it; there was only anger. Anger for the fact that his entire family had disappeared because of a selfish vampire.

We met with Ichijou in a private room to discuss whether he was happy at this moment in his life. He, like the rest of the Night Class had left Cross Academy to avoid any suspicion. He was happy and there was nothing that he would have liked more than for us to be there at that moment. The other people from the Night Class that were there were Ruka, Shiki and Rima and Akatsuki. They were people that I wasn't close to and yet I felt as though I had to make conversation with them in some way.

The impression that I gained from Ruka was that she had feelings for Kaname. Was this because Kaname had taken blood from her before? I was worried. I didn't know what this feeling was; it was consuming me at that moment.

A voice came from behind me, 'you have the right to know whether this person that has only met him through Cross Academy has feelings of love for that person that you are meant to be with.' This person, I didn't know who she was but she gave me something that I would never be able to achieve for myself. I achieved courage. I questioned Ruka about her relationship with Kaname but there wasn't any response. She said that I wasn't that person that he actually loved though. She said that she was the person that he loved the most because she was the person that he had taken blood from first. This hurt me inside. I called her something that I shouldn't have called her and my pent-up rage caused her to kill herself.

Kaname hadn't told me that purebloods had the power to control other aristocrat vampires and the power to control the other lower-class vampires. Ruka died in the middle of the room but it didn't look as though I had done anything. There was nothing to worry about; that was what Kaname told me but she was the only person that I was thinking about for the rest of the night. The fact that I had killed her. It made me cry.

Kaname sat next to me on the seat that was in the hallway trying to comfort me. it wasn't working. I was still thinking of how I killed her and how it seemed as though there wasn't any remorse. Then I remember the voice that told me that I should know whether Ruka had fallen in love with the person that had my heart.

~~»«~~

This love was simple and this love was perfect. This love gave me happiness and this love gave me sadness. This love was Kaname. We were at the balcony where the stars were shining brightly in the sky. It reminded me of the peacefulness of where we were living. I loved it.

Crimson long stemmed roses were lying on my bed and reminded me of the first night that we were together. There was another poem that was attached to the roses which made me smile as much as the last poem.

_We stand in the moonlight,_

_There is a smile from you and it is bright,_

_Bright as the moonlight._

_The smile makes me smile and keeps me warm inside._

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you liked it. Please review; I would like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Three: The Stars Just Sit Untouched

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

He told me that I was the only person in the world that he was in love with. I was the only person in the world that he would tell that he loved me. I think that also but there is the voice that I heard previously again. 'He said that you are the only person that he would tell that he loved you. He said that you are the only person that is in the world that he loves. This means that you have the control in the relationship. You can do whatever you want.' I wasn't going to listen to the voice again but then it was persistent and constantly changed its mind.

'Your relationship is false. He isn't telling you everything about his feelings about you. He's lying to you about your life. Do you understand?' As much as I shouted I wasn't able to get rid of the voice that was bothering me. It was same as my voice but I didn't understand the reason that this was happening to me. This was the other side of me and I hated it because it was making me evil.

This heart that is inside me is shattering the shred of humanity that I still had in myself. I hated it and I wanted to pull it out of my chest and replace it with a human heart. I could...but I didn't want to. It was for the sake of making Kaname happy. It was for the sake of our relationship that I didn't suicide. I couldn't understand the fifteen years that I had been gifted with; why they hurt so much.

The pain that I experienced; the love that I fell into and the relationships that I developed during that time with Yori, Zero and Chairman Cross. I can't understand the reason that these aspects of my lie thus far have been the most painful and not the fact that I was a vampire that had been reborn into human and back again. I was a child again. I didn't understand the way that the world worked and I had to take the baby steps that would definitely lead me to the love that I received frequently from Kaname.

He was solace, my confidant, the person that I relied on the most and didn't mind being relied upon. Our relationship was perfect, nothing had changed since the first time that I met him when I was a child. He was still the heroic person that was consistent within my life through taking care of me; making sure that I wasn't sad.

Our relationship was the perfection of the starry night canvas that remains perfect every night.

It is spring and although the soil around our house isn't as fertile in the city there is still room for one cherry blossom tree that stands in the middle of the entire front garden. He tells me that we should view it from our balcony on the second floor instead of going out; it is dangerous. He tells me that we hadn't completely destroyed Rido and there were still other parts of him that change. I tell him that it is the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen but then he tells me that I am naive for thinking that the cherry blossom tree is the only beautiful thing in the world. He tells me of other kinds of beauty and draws my attention.

I sit on my bed listening to him talking and smiling at the same time. I track the smiles and I track the shy looks that he gives me; telling me that the relationship between he and I isn't the forced relationship by our parents. It is unconventional though.

There was a soft breeze that flowed through the window through him to me and I feel it piercing through me. I keep listening to Kaname though as though nothing has happened; although he panics. He tells me that it had hit my chest and has made it bleed. He tells me that if I don't take his blood I will die. I don't want to though; I don't want to turn into the monster that Zero had called me. I have no choice; he forces it upon me and even though it tastes wonderful I don't feel as though I enjoy it. He kisses me and tells me that I am the only person that he has left in his life that he cares about so if I die he will have nothing to care for and would rather die himself.

This time I initiate the kiss and we both enjoy it. Something so simple has made us happy; impossible. Zero is standing at the ground floor watching the two of us as we kiss on the balcony watching the single cherry blossom tree. Kaname ignores him and continues to kiss me but then I cannot ignore this person that I have been close to for over four years and this person that occupies at least one tenth of my thoughts. I pull away from Kaname but I wrap my arms around his waist in the case that Zero will attempt to kill him. 'What are you doing here?' Kaname questions him as I hug him harder.

'I am here to talk to Yuki. I want her to know how I feel.'

'There is no necessity for Yuki to know how you are feeling at the moment. She doesn't want to speak to you.'

'You don't speak for her.'

'That's right, she speaks for herself but she relies on me to take care of her. That is what I am doing right now.'

I cannot accept the insults that are thrown back and forth between them anymore. 'You may speak to me. I'll meet you at the front door; the only condition is that Kaname gets to hear every word of our conversation.'

'I'll agree to that.' There was still the distressed look that was on his face often then too. It was the only thing that I was thinking about. This person that occupied one tenth of my thoughts was at the front door waiting to do something that I wouldn't expect. He was waiting to do something that would damage the perfect and unchanging relationship that I had with Kaname.

This perfect and unchanging loving relationship was the only thing that was keeping me from being insane. I stood waiting for him to speak while Kaname loomed behind me. 'I want to talk to you Yuki...about private things. Is it really necessary that you have Kaname behind you?' I nodded, 'there is something important that I would like to say but I'm afraid that Kaname won't be able to handle it well.'

'I'll be as discreet as I possibly can so that you can speak. I'm only trying to protect the person that I love the most anyways.'

'I love you.' The perfect and unchanging relationship that was once between Kaname and I had changed dramatically with the admittance of love from this outside party.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

I hoped that you liked this chapter; I thank you for reading my series and I hope that you will review this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Four: The Colours Red and Blue

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

'I love you.' The perfect and unchanging relationship that I once had with Kaname had changed as soon as this admittance of love came from Zero. I didn't understand the reason that he wanted to ruin this perfect relationship that was between Kaname and me.

'So, what do you think about this?'

'I don't know what I think about this. I don't even know how to react to what you just said to me after the years that we have been together. Why hadn't you told me before that you loved me? Why hadn't you told me that you wanted to be with me before Kaname resurrected me as an actual vampire? I would've wanted to know this.' I had forgotten that Kaname was standing behind me.

'So...Yuki; you would've wanted to know whether Zero really was in love with you or not? Well then; it would make sense at this point to leave you two alone to sort out what you are going to do about this awkward relationship that you have embarked upon.' He shut the door behind me as he shoved me closer to Zero. It made the situation that much more awkward as I looked up to see what he was going to say next.

'I love you Yuki but you know that I am only telling you this at this moment because I wanted to tell you before it was too late. I wanted to tell you now because I didn't want this engagement that you had with Kaname to go through. I admit that I wanted you to myself. I admit that I wanted to tell you that I love you because I wanted to tear you away from the actual person that you love.' He brought me even closer to him and smelt my neck. The same way that Kaname smelt my neck. It was ugly because he was going to turn into a Level e vampire and by smelling my neck he was going to turn into that Level e quicker than natural if he wouldn't sense blood. 'Listen to me; Yuki. You are the person that I want to be with and you are the person that is the person that holds my heart. You are the person that holds my life in your hands.'

'I don't understand...'

'You are the person that is able to kill me if you want. You are the person that I love and the only person that will be able to keep me alive.' He touched my face but I knew that that wasn't what I wanted from him. He wasn't the person that I chose. The person that I chose was the person that I had to stick to. This person that was standing in front of me was too late to gain my heart. He was too late to know my real feelings.

'I don't want to talk to you; I don't want to know you and I don't want you to come here over again. I don't think that Kaname or I would like it if you bother us again.' Kaname opened the door again as soon as I finished the sentence; I supposed that he had been listening to every word that I had been saying and every word that Zero had been saying to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pronounced that he was the person that I had chosen and he was the person that I would be sticking with. He understood as soon as Kaname finished his sentence and left.

However. He said something more before he left, 'you won't be the person that is always there for Yuki. You hadn't been there for all the times that I had been there for her.' I knew that he was speaking truth but then I chose to deny it. I owed it to Kaname to be with him. He had been the person that had been suffering while he hadn't been able to make any contact with me. I clasped my hands onto his to make sure that he was okay.

He whispered to me, 'you hold my heart and his in your hands. You are the person that has the right to make the decision of who you will be trusting. You have the right to make the decision of the person that you want to be with.'

'I want to be with you. But I don't deserve to be.' I admitted it to him. I had finally admitted my true feelings towards him. They were strong in comparison with the human love that I often saw in movies.

'You deserve everything that you get.' He held me close and tried kissing me but missed and instead kissed me on the eye. 'I do love you too Yuki and I believe that you are the person that I will go to the ends of the earth to save.' The other side of me told me that he was lying again; the same side of me that told me to kill Ruka and the same self that had told me that I was actually the person that had most of the power in the relationship and therefore I should use it to do evil things. That wasn't me so I didn't listen to it.

I was getting used to staying in the house and having been sent Aidou to take care of me by Kaname while he was away. It was for the sake of one to another. It was for the sake of our relationship; so that we would be together definitely forever. It was the only thing that was sure in the world. I would be in love with Kaname forever. There would be no change and there would be nothing that would get in the way of our love. Not even Zero; the other person that was keeping me away from Kaname.

He wasn't there during the night so I was alone with Aidou watching the sun set in spring. It was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen; a pretty canvas of red and mature cherry blossoms that stood against a baby blue backing from the sky. It gave innocence to spring and innocence to situations that would otherwise be terrible.

I watched it until I fell asleep. Reminding me of the warmth and happiness that Kaname would bring me.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

I hoped that you liked this chapter; thank you for reading the series and I hope that you will review this chapter. I would like to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Five: We had a Promise Made; we were in Love

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

He was standing close to me while I was making the dinner and it made me definitely nervous. I was absent-mindedly staring at his hands that were chopping something else before I cut myself with the knife. 'Let me look at it.' He commanded as he pulled me close. I couldn't stand being close to him. I didn't deserve it. He kissed it and it miraculously healed, 'I tell you this...I can make anything of yours better...except your heart. It's already perfect.' I felt embarrassed that this person that had great kindness in his heart. This person that cherished me and the person that let me cherish him even though I was in love with another person as well as him.'

Zero...I hadn't thought of him in a long time since I had been at Cross Academy. He was strange but he was something to me. He, in his own way was kind and caring. He cared about me and he had been there even though I was the person that was supposed to take care of him. I didn't know that he loved me but I loved him without my own thinking.

I wasn't paying attention to Kaname when he was holding my hands and putting his head on my shoulder. 'I love you Yuki, did you know that? That means that if you are mad at me you can tell me if you are mad. Because we are in love it means that you and I will be able to tell each other anything.' He touched my hair and caressed my face but I felt nothing but pain that was inside of his body. There was still pain from the event of our parent's death.

'Let's stop for a while. Let's just go to sleep for a hundred years so that this won't bother us that much longer.' I put the knife back on the table, 'we don't have to eat like humans...like the person that I was before.' What I was before...I don't like thinking about that too much because it gives me too much pain to think of how I didn't know anything about my parents or Kaname.

'We don't have to sleep for a hundred years. If you want to go back to Cross Academy, we will be able to reform the Night Class and we will be able to attend together as the Night class. You and I will be the heads of the Night class.' I didn't get a chance to speak to him before he had confirmed that he would reform the Night Class at Cross Academy. 'I think that Chairman Cross will be happy the time that you return to him.' He returned the kiss that I had given him earlier, 'it will be wonderful to attend schooling with my fiancée.'

We sat together, his arm around my shoulders reading a common book. It made me think of the time that Kaname had first told me that he wanted me to sit with him. I was extremely nervous at that time but I didn't realize what sitting with him entailed. I was even more in love with him when he let me sit next to him during Ichijou's birthday party.

'Are you sure that it would be okay if we return to Cross Academy and reform the Night Class. Are you sure that everyone will be okay with returning?'

'It will be the finest thing. I would love to see you working hard at school. That means that we won't be able to take each other's blood during school time though; it means that we will have to take the blood tablets.'

'I have no problem with that. The only thing that I wish for is for you to be close to me.'

Surprisingly; the next day there was a Night Class uniform that was laid out on my bed for me. When we had gotten to Cross Academy the entire Cross Academy Night Class had returned. Without Ruka. There had been no commotion made about her death and I wondered why. Was it because I was one of the most powerful purebloods? I didn't know but then I didn't really want to know anyways. In the end there was not much change from the before Night Class except that I was now part of it. I noticed that there wasn't Ichijou in that cluster of former Night class either. I turned to Kaname, 'What happened to Ichijou?'

'He betrayed our family.' I didn't want to enrage him even more so I stopped speaking about the missing members of our group.

While we were walking we were met by Chairman Cross, 'Kaname; if you don't mind I would like to talk to Yuki alone for a moment.'

'Do whatever you want.' I hoped that he meant it in a joking way. I didn't want to be used like Zero had been used by the Hunter's Association to attempt to kill Kaname and me. I was lead to his office that had gone through a sudden change while I had previously left Cross Academy.

'Zero's still at the Day Class; did you know Yuki. Are you really prepared to become a Night Class student?'

I nodded, 'it's the promise that I made to Kaname; we are in love.' I left without remorse; I didn't want to talk to this person that had previously tried to kill vampires that hadn't done anything to humans. They might of but they didn't deserve to die for it.

Kaname was waiting for me outside his office, 'are you sure that you want to make that decision of not talking to Chairman Cross anymore? He was the person that took you in after I saved you.'

'But if I had known who I was at that time it would mean that you would be the person that would have taken me in. You would've been that person to be by my side forever. I don't understand why Juri; our mother reborn me as a human.'

He pat my head gently, 'because it was to protect you from Rido. He was trying to kill you and he would stop at nothing to do it. That's why we had to fight him before we left here because he had found out your location. Let's go back to the Night Class dorms; we need our rest.'

The dorm reminded me of our peaceful house; our calming and beautiful house that I already missed. We shared the same bed; it was expected that Kaname would arrange it like this. I didn't mind it; I loved him anyways. He hugged me while we slept wrinkling our Night Class jackets. Elsewhere I expected that there would be controversy from the Day Class girls because of the fact that I was now with Kaname Kuran and I was now in the Night Class. Kaname assured me that he would make sure that there wouldn't be any awkwardness; he had promised that he would protect my life with his.

It was part of our promise to each other. As fiancées we would protect each other through any trouble.

The sun was still piercing my eyes though and I felt Kaname get up wearily to shut the blinds tightly. Kaname's hugs made me feel as though I was the safest person in the world; safe from any type of danger because I had the kindest person with me. But then again; I could be wrong because there was an evil voice; that same evil voice that had caused the death of Ruka.

'He's not the person that is for you...he doesn't want to trust you.' I didn't want to listen to that voice that was attempting to break us up. I wanted it to fade away like it had done before.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

I hoped that you liked this chapter and I would like to thank you for reading this series. Please review. I would appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Six: One Night to Push and Scream…And Then Relief

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

Nothing had happened since we had started attending Cross Academy again; the only difference was that I was able to see Yori again. She was the person that I missed the most during my time with Kaname. She had replaced me as the other Guardian of Cross Academy with Zero. I met her while Kaname and I were passing through the crowd of Day Class people to get to our classes. 'How are you Yori?'

She spoke in the same calm voice that she always spoke with, 'I'm really happy; Yuki. But I still really miss you. What happened while you and Kaname were alone with each other in that house for a while? Were you lonely?'

I hugged her tightly, 'you shouldn't worry too much about me. I have Kaname to take care of me.'

'But, Yuki...I can't help worrying about you. You are my best friend. Therefore it is my duty to worry about my best friend.' She smiled but then I noticed that Zero was standing behind her urging her to let go of me.

He looked terrible. It was my fault that he was this way; he had red eyes; not from a thirst for blood but from insomnia. I bowed to him and Yori moved on to stop the Day students from getting too close. 'How are you doing, Zero? I hope that you have been having fun at Cross Academy without me and with the Chairman.'

'I'm fine. I thought that you would be rid of Kaname already.' He was still the same selfish person that had left our house.

'Kaname and I will be together forever. I hope that you will understand that soon.' I could feel a arm tugging on mine and realized that it was Kaname trying to get me to start walking to class.

'Did he say anything to you?'

'Nothing that is of concern to Kaname. I'll be fine to take care of Zero. He understands that I will not do anything to him and will not go along with any of his orders either. You are the only person that I want to be with; Kaname. You are the only person that I will truly ever love.'

He chuckled to himself, 'there is no reason that you should attach yourself to me so much. You are free to be who you want to be.' I was thankful that he was so kind to me, I was thankful that he let me be so independent. I held tightly onto his arm as we walked to the class that we were meant to be at. I was still nervous about the encounter with Zero though. This meant that Zero would be close to me again. It would mean that there would be more danger for me.

There were problems that arose the next day though; Chairman Cross called me to his office and I didn't know that he also called Zero there. 'I think that you two should reconcile with each other before this gets out of hand. Before either Kaname or Zero kills each other.'

I didn't understand why I was the person that had to reconcile with Zero when he was the person that had attempted to kill the person that I loved the most. Before I could object to anything though; Chairman Cross was already out of the room...I had a plan to escape the awkwardness though, 'then, I'll be getting back to Kaname. He'll be expecting my return.'

'You won't get away that easily this time. I'm sure that I told you one time or another that I'll make you mine; no matter what it takes.' He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, 'you are the only person that I love; I wish for the same relationship with you and Kaname. I know that that won't be possible right now...but I'll make it possible.' He touched my face with his freezing cold hands but I pushed him away.

It was unusual that Zero's hands were cold while Kaname's hands were burning. Perhaps it was the difference of heart.

This person that was standing in front of me...this person...was the other person that was in my heart. This other person was the person that betrayed me the most though...but kept drawing me closer to him. I forced myself to kiss his lips to make sure that there wouldn't be anything else that would be happening between the two of us that would damage the relationship between Kaname and I that was already in danger because of the more vicious vampire hunters that were trying to kill me. 'That didn't mean anything okay.' The kiss was part of a spell that I was putting on Zero so that he would stop bothering me and instead of being in love with me he would be in extreme hate with me. It would be better this way...he wouldn't have any more motive to bother Kaname and me. It would be for the good of our relationship.

He smiled, 'it didn't work...remember, Yuki? I am the only person that cannot be affected by your spells. You and I are closer than Kaname and you. You don't realize that I love you that much do you?' I couldn't believe that he was admitting to me at this moment though. I attempted to get him to release me but he was too strong. I remembered the bracelet that Chairman Cross had given me to protect me from getting bitten by Zero and put it to the tattoo that was on his neck. He was instantly paralysed. Even though I didn't like doing this to him; I had no other choice because he was the person that was bothering me the most at the moment.

I returned to Kaname and my dorm and found that he wasn't there again, there was a note instead.

'_I think that it'll be the best thing at the moment that we are apart._

_You and I need time for everything._

_I love you but I know that you love another also. I would like to give you time to think about that.'_

I tore the note into a thousand pieces. I didn't know why but I knew that I hated Kaname at this moment. I sat on the bed crying and thinking of what might happen if he were to end the perfect relationship. That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

Everything is a surprise in our relationship. The next morning he was hugging me while I was sleeping and was whispering the sweetest things into my ear, 'you are the person that I want to be with the most. You are the person that I am going to be with for eternity.'

I pushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed him, 'you are my whole entire world. The person that I would never betray.'

He sat up and stroked my hair as though I was a little puppy, 'I think...Yuki; that it is time that we return to the house. I don't think that Cross Academy is the place that is the best for us at the moment.'

So...for the second time this year we left Cross Academy...hand in hand. There was no word from Zero as to stopping me from leaving until I was snatched from Kaname's hand. He did nothing and let me be taken by Zero. I didn't know where we were going because my eyes were closed.

The Day Class courtyard where we stood in the middle; hands together and staring into each other's eyes. 'I **want **to be with you, Yuki Cross. You are the only person that is in my thoughts.'

'I can't be with you. I want to but I cannot.' He touched my cheek; but I pulled away and leapt back into the trees where he wouldn't be able to find me. He found me but I built an earth wall against him. That didn't stop him. He continued to follow me until I got back to Kaname's arms. Along with Kaname we were able to repel him. 'I want you to understand. Zero.'

It was late in the night when we returned to our house. As it always was, peaceful and calming. A return to a simple and beautiful life with the person that I loved.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

Thank you for reading this chapter and the series. I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope that you will be able to review.


	7. Chapter 7

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Seven: To Call for Hands above...to Lean on...Would it be good enough?

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

I am lonely...I have decided.

Even though Kaname is always around me...hugging me and kissing me; I feel as though there is something that is missing from that happiness. There is something that is making me very lonely; also. I wish that it would go away. I am wishing that the other person that I keep thinking about would be my salvation. He is the person that will keep me together; he is the person that is falling apart though. Level E Vampire.

I am standing outside of the house...in the garden; I don't know why but I am standing outside and staring at the roses and holding a golden umbrella that I had been given for my sixteenth birthday. The roses were the beautiful ones that had recently been planted for the benefit of me by Kaname. They are the only things that I had wished; the only beautiful things that I wish to look upon. Walking for almost two hours I have wondered the reason that Kaname hadn't sent someone to look after me. I thought that he would worry about me but it seemed that there wasn't anything about me that he would be worrying about.

The night that he returned to reclaim the person that he was longing for...the sky turned a strange mixture of crimson and pink...an innocent thing had been turned evil. He knocked on the door; pausing with each knock to let the fear that he knew that I had set in. Kaname wasn't here; I didn't and couldn't understand the reason that he had to go into the town so often. It made me afraid to think of how I was alone and without protection. 'Let me speak with you Yuki. I already know where your house is...so that means that you won't ever be able to hide from me.'

'You are the last person that I want to talk to right now. Leave me alone.'

'Don't leave Cross Academy. That is the only wish that I want you to grant.'

'You told me that I was the monster that you would never be able to forgive. You told me when I had left once that I was the person that you would never trust.'

In the end I didn't open the door. I was cradling myself in the bedroom that had been mine since childhood; afraid that Zero would come and kill me with the Bloody Rose. It was almost morning before Kaname returned to find me cradling in fear. 'What's wrong, Yuki?' he patted my shoulder for little comfort.

'That person came to our house.'

He let me bury my head deep into his shoulder, 'did Kiryuu do anything to harm you?'

'Nothing but make me scared.'

'Anyways; what is the real problem? I felt that there was something that was bothering you.'

I got helped up by him onto a chair while he pulled another chair close to my face; close enough to steal his blood...tempting me. I attempted to resist the urge though, 'I am lonely...the roses aren't enough to keep me from going insane...Also; there is a voice that is within my head that keeps telling me that our relationship is something false.'

He hugged me tightly, 'I'm sure that you are lonely; that's why I proposed that we should return to Cross Academy. Do you wish to return for the next term? Yuki; I also think that you are very thirsty. Are you?'

'You don't know how thirsty I am...' that voice...or was it my conscious? It was making me definitely nervous...it was making me want his blood and was making me tempted because he was so close to me. I tried to resist but I revealed my fangs and my eyes changed before I was able to change my mind. I was still hugging him when my fangs pierced his neck and started drinking his blood. There was truth in his words; I was definitely thirsty after the year that I hadn't taken blood; I disliked this feeling though- of happiness for taking the blood of another person. I could feel hand wipe the tears that were falling as I took his blood.

'There is nothing to it...Yuki. I am your oniisama fiancée and I do not care. I love you.' I released and he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss, 'you are the only person that truly matters in this world to me. I understand your nerves about entering the other world of a vampire but you must understand that there are people that will be happy to take care of you. You must understand that I as well as many of your friends will be happy to take care of your worries.' I did not understand the reason that he was giving me such talk at this time in our relationship...was there something that was going on?

I could feel it; it was burning in his blood...his love for me; the extent to which he intended to protect me. I didn't understand this reasoning though; that I was able to seek the person's feelings through taking their blood. It was same with Zero though; at that time when I had taken his blood; I could sense that it was like Kaname's right now; it was ready to protect me and keep me safe.

We travelled to the Chairman's house...to enrol for the next term...and to make that old man forgive me for thinking that he was someone that wasn't able to be trusted. Kaname knew that by going to that old man's house that there would be an encounter with Zero and yet he forced me to go.

'Hello Yuki and Kaname; how are you?'

There wasn't much more hatred for this person; I could not understand... 'I am fine.' It was surprising but he still referred to me as his adopted child even though I had found my past. 'I was hoping that I would be able to re-enrol in Cross Academy's Night Class for the next term.'

'Why would there be a need to be enrolling for the next term? You only have missed a couple of the lessons so you will be able to return tomorrow.' I supposed that he then realized that Kaname and I might actually be cold in the weather. 'Won't you come in so that you will be able to be by the warmth in the weather?' I could feel my hand trembling in Kaname's hoping that there wouldn't be an encounter with Zero at this place.

Kaname read my thoughts, 'is Kiryuu-kun present at this moment?'

'No, I believe that he is hunting a loose Level E with his master; Yagari.'

We sat in the foremost corner of the room so that we would be close to each other, 'I am hoping that by Kaname and my return to the Night Class that we will be retaining the order that was previous to our leave.'

'Is the Night Class still attending?'

He looked down onto the ground,'I don't think that they wish to attend without the two important people that they will only take their orders from. Do you think that you will be able to attend the Day Class? It will mean that you will be able to see all your former classmates; including Zero and Yori.'

'I don't intend to see that man at this moment. I do intend however; to keep in contact with Yori.' I don't think that I was being stubborn; I think that I was just attempting to get all that I wanted.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and the series thus far. Please review; I would like to know what you think; I value the reader's opinion.


	8. Chapter 8

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Eight: One Night to Speed up Truth

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

The man that I hated for making me love him was standing in front of me again; in fact he had trapped me since now we would be in the same class like before. I didn't realize that it would be this easy to trap me. 'I want you, Yuki Kuran. I want you.' In the end he didn't do anything to me except warn me that he would be attempting to get even closer to me than he had gotten just then. In the end I also threatened that I wouldn't let that happen because Kaname was with me.

He hugged me tightly then and I couldn't resist it anymore...that person that had been in my dreams; that person that was the end to my loneliness; he was hugging me right now. There was something that was wrong with that. He was the person that attempted to kill my fiancée and he was the person that had attempted to kill me numerous times with his near-Level-E vampire bite. I told him that I didn't want to be with him at the moment because I was already with someone that I loved dearly and would never attempt to harm. He told me that if that was the case he would still make me his and get me alone. He told me that he wasn't going to stop at anything to get close to me.

I was warned.

I was warned that I shouldn't get too close to him.

I got close to him and I knew that the both of us were going to be hurt by this in the future.

It was troublesome being in the day class; it meant that I had to carry an umbrella each time that I would have to go outside of the rooms. The rooms were also quite bright for my taste; therefore I had to continuously shade my eyes from the sun's rays with my hand that wasn't even enough.

At nights I returned to my old dorm that I shared with Yori and during the days it became more and more difficult to retain a position as a Day Student. Yori and Zero were the only two people in the class that knew of my secret so I was thankful to them when they would attempt to take care of me; to stop me from being burnt.

The loneliness wasn't being satisfied though; even though I was with Yori I would often miss Kaname; who would definitely be off on business and leave the roses that were at the house alone. I dreamt of being with him again....then being taken away by an unknown hand. I knew what that hand was- Zero's. He was the person that was attempting to take me away from the person that I was really in love with and he was the person that was influencing that voice that was stuck on rotation in my head.

'...you don't deserve him,' it would often say, 'or should I say that he doesn't deserve you?' If I screamed at it while I was in class that would mean that I would look psychotic but it was really bothering me and I didn't know how to get rid of it without making me seem as though I had a mental illness. I proposed that I go back home for the night but Chairman Cross insisted that I stay at Cross Academy; he insisted that it would mean that my best friend Yori would be alone and without anyone to talk to. Even if I argued with this man I couldn't win so I stayed at Cross Academy for a night longer.

'Yuki...?' I was surprised that she was awake at this time of night.

'What is it Yori? Did something happen to you while I was away with Kaname?'

'No, nothing,' she bowed her head down and that was when I noticed that there was really something that was bothering her.

'You can tell me what's bothering you. I thought that we were best friends that could tell each other anything.'

'It isn't that Yuki. It's just that I'm worried. Is it true that you are just like one of the Night Class and because you are attached to Kaname in some way; I'm talking about blood related you have to be his fiancée?' she bowed her head.

I stroked her hair gently out of compassion, 'yes, I'm one of them of the Night Class; I'm the same as Kaname Kuran. I am his sister; which means that I have to be his fiancée. Do you understand Yori? Because Kaname and I are the last remaining purebloods of our Kuran line that are still sane it means that we have to be fiancées to each other. Also, it's not because I'm forced to be his fiancée, it's because I want to be his fiancée that I am.'

'I trust you Yuki. I tell you now though; I have noticed that Zero is trying to ruin the happiness that you have with Kaname; I suggest that you return to Kaname as soon as you are able to.' She suggested something that would be quite unconventional at the moment.

'I don't think that that's possible. Our house is at least half a day away.'

'But don't you have powers...I mean- as a vampire? Even more as a pureblood vampire?'

I thought for a moment, she was telling truth; Kaname had told me that we had the ability to split ourselves into various animals; although mainly bats and wolves. I decided that I would be able to turn myself into bats; that would be the most successful transformation that I would be able to perform and it would be the most successful animal that Kaname would be able to recognize as me.

It turned out that by turning into bats I got back to the house at least two hours earlier and was greeted by Kaname, 'I thought that you were going to stay at Cross Academy for a while longer.'

'That's not the case. I was hoping to but then Zero confused me with his love jargon.'

'What do you mean by LOVE JARGON?'

'I mean that he was trying to get close to me again. I don't understand the reason that he is doing this even though I've already told him that I won't betray you.'

'I think that it's because he thinks that if he pursues you enough that you'll eventually come running to him. I think that it is time that you come back to this house. I'm happy that you are back, too.' He smiled as he put me into the bed to sleep; it was already morning by the time that we had finished talking. I suppose that he went away to comply with more business as I was sleeping and that meant that I was once again the lonely fiancée that had roses to contend with.

The roses that were in the back garden were hard to tend to and I often pricked my fingers on their thorns. It was boring but it gave me time to think about him and the rest of my life. In fact...what would the rest of my life entail...with Kaname? We had to have children, didn't we- to continue the Kuran line? I couldn't think of that right now...it still seemed quite stupid for having been in love with him all this time when I was this close to him.

On the other there was Zero whom I had taken care of; the first few years that he had been living with the Chairman and I. He was this person that took over four years to decide whether he was someone that was in love with me. He was a person that took four years to decide whether I was a person that was worthy of his affections. It made me believe that I was only worth that affection of friends and made me believe that there was nothing of this happy love that was between Kaname and me.

I wished to be close to Kaname...and it seemed that he wished to be close to me too...he sent me a letter...

_Dearest Yuki,_

_I hope that you are doing well at home; I am hoping that I will be able to return after I have ensured our safety from the rest of the vampires that want us dead. I am working to make sure that we will be able to live a free life that is free from fear that we will be killed._

_I love you Yuki and I want to know if you are truly lonely because I will be able to make sure that at the next party that we attend that you will be able to meet with Yori again. I will make sure that you are kept away from Zero as well. I promise that you will be safe at home also because I am going to send Aidou to look after you because; after all he has obligation to me._

_I hope...that I will be able to be with you soon; although this trip seems to be taking longer than the others because this time I am attempting to keep us safe._

_I love you, Yuki._

_From Kaname_

I was surprised to find that I was still holding the letter by the time that I had picked some of the roses that were in the back garden. I hadn't realized that I was so in love with him that I would be clutching onto him even if he wasn't there in real life. I would be clutching onto thoughts of him and mementos that represented him so often that I wouldn't even realize that I was holding something that was his and thinking about him.

There was nothing more that I would prefer than to be with him. That was the truth.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it for you guys :) please review because I would love to know what you think about this chapter or the series.


	9. Chapter 9

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Nine: Mind is a razorblade

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

_P.S. This chapter is mainly Yuki's thoughts. This is intermission between action of Kaname and Zero fighting for Yuki's affections._

~~»«~~

Again...

Why?

It happens to me too much.

That person that is in my head; he is now trapped in my dreams. I hate it too.

I don't understand it. Why I cannot stop dreaming about that person.

It isn't Kaname and yet I dream about him...why?

I'm not in love with that person.

I am not in love with that person.

I am not in love with Zero Kiryuu...

I am in love...

With...Zero Kiryuu...

In Kaname's bed again...I found myself among the sheets...missing him. I thought I would be able to dream about him and yet that person is trapped in my dreams...unable to return from this eternity.

'He is the person that I truly love...' I found myself touching a picture of Kaname again.

That person...

That person that took such great care of me...I haven't repaid him for his kindness yet, have I?

He's coming back tomorrow...I better prepare something for him.

I found myself.

In the garden instead of the kitchen putting the roses that I had picked yesterday back into the soil...I suppose that they weren't fully grown yet. 'Zero...I miss you.'

What am I saying? That person that is trapped in my dreams...he owns a part of my heart. A special part that no one else is able to touch. Not even Kaname. I don't understand it, I am in love with Kaname and yet I find myself thinking about someone else and thinking about someone else's blood that is untouchable.

I hope that that person is doing well...I do not like to call that person by his name. It's too personal.

When that person calls me...I will answer him. When that person tells me that he loves me...I will answer him. But at this moment I am not able to answer anyone or anything.

'You are the only person that I truly need to think about you. I love you Yuki.' He looks at me with his deep brown eyes, boring into my soul, 'so...this is what it feels like to love someone that is so beautiful on the inside and on the outside.'

'Yep.'

We had that conversation so many times...that was the only answer that I was ever able to give that person that deserved so much more than me, 'yep.' I haven't told him that I love him in such a long time; I hope that he hasn't forgotten.

By myself in the house...I am afraid. With him, Kaname Kuran...I am able to think properly. About life and love...it has nothing to do with monsters such as us...'Kaname.' His name is so simple and yet it gives me delight to think that this person that has such simple appearances and aspects has fallen deeply in love with me. I am able to reflect deeply on this.

He can make me happy.

He can make me sad.

He can make me anything that I want to be.

He makes me everything that I want to be.

I cannot think of anyone else that does this. Zero is a person of few words and appearances. Yet. Something draws me into that strange person that appeared into my life more than five years ago.

He came like me...

Alone and without anyone to rely on...

He came like me into a small family that had each other to think about. Each other to care about. The loving family that each of us had and the loving family that each of us lost.

We are similar to each other...however there are large differences that are not accounted for.

We are different to each other. That is the reason that I cannot be as close I want to be with him.

We may not be human but we both live in the different vampire worlds. We are same...but we are different at the same time. He stands in the same spot and I move in mine. We cannot be same. (_Yuki contradicts her a lot; psst...it's really evident in the manga—that's what I think, at least)._

~~»«~~

'To me...Yuki is the only girl in the world for me. She is for me. The only one.'

'Hello Kaname, how was your trip. Did you get much work done?' he had surprised me again. By the time that I was back in the house he was sitting at the table waiting for me.

He is the person that I am meant to be with...but my heart tells me that there is someone different that I must give a chance...

'Yuki, is something wrong? Do you have a fever?'

I catch myself, 'it's nothing. Please don't worry over me too much, Kaname.' I have lied to this person again and he realizes it.

I am trapped. I am in between him and the wall and he is looking at me with his deep and piercing eyes.

'There is something wrong...why won't you tell me? I want to help you...the person that I love...if there is something that is wrong in that person I am more than willing to help that person. Did you know I missed that person that hugs me all the time? Did you know that I missed the person that tells me everything? I missed that person...but did you know?'

'Yes!' I hug him tightly as we stand together in the kitchen and time stops.

There is nothing that matters...as long as I'm able to be with this person...that cares so much about me. I love this person so much.

'Now...can you tell me what's wrong? I will be able to help you Yuki.'

'I really don't deserve you...Kaname.'

'What? There is no one that you deserve more. Isn't it true that your heart is equal? Isn't it true that your heart is able to let many beautiful people into your heart that are just as you? Isn't it true that those people that you let into your heart are people that you intend to keep forever in your thoughts? Kiryuu is a good person. I understand that he is trying to protect you from me and he was only being the good person that he was brought to be. It is only Shizuka that has plagued his good heart with something that is truly more evil than us.'

'You are not mad?' I am seeing him for the first time; a person with a kind heart that is liked by everyone.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

I hoped that you liked this chapter and I am hoping that you liked the rest of the series too! I enjoyed writing it for you and I hoped that you enjoyed reading it. Feel free to review if you please :)

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	10. Chapter 10

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Ten: One Night of Magic Crush

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

_...this is the chapter for confrontation_

~~»«~~

'We are truly only one beautiful heart that has become separated; don't you think Yuki?'

'Yes.'

He was staying home today to make me happy. I wanted to be with him for longer than before but instead of talking with him I found myself staring deeply into his eyes. They were hypnotic and drew me closer to him. We were walking together by the edge of the forest hand in hand through the moonlight. We were going to another party that meant that we would be travelling together. Both of us transformed ourselves into our own bats and flew together; although our bats interlocked with each other and so we were able to speak with each other even though we weren't in our human form.

It was not understandable the reason that even though the both of us were in our bat form I was able to see the complete picture of him, 'that's because we are truly the connected vampires.'

The party that we were attending was at Cross Academy incidentally...I hope that it wasn't a joke though because I didn't want this to be the reason that he was doing to suit my need to confront Zero about his want for a relationship with me.

That person that confronted me already about his love for me; it was unexplainable the reasons that he did it at the time that he chose to do it. That person that I had known for five years and had never been so close to. That person I was going to meet again with tonight.

'I love you Yuki and I don't mind what decision that you make. Just consider yourself in the decisions that you are making because you are most important in those decisions.'

'I don't understand.'

'You are the only person that is in this world for me; therefore you are the only person that I will have free to make their own decisions.'

I smiled tentatively at him as we came to the gate of Cross Academy. It had been days since I had been at this place...it was making me nervous to think that I was going to meet with Zero again but Kaname soothed me by giving me another kiss and a hug.

_That's right..._

...he is the person that is always soothing me with a kiss and hug...

I am the person that continuously troubles him...

...I love him and yet I am troubling the person that I love because I have another that I love also.

I was the only person that he loved...

...but he wasn't the only person that I loved...

He wasn't the only person that I had given my kiss and my love to...

...he was the only thing in this world that I didn't deserve...

He was something that was precious to me but I did not trust myself to treasure him in a way that would make it evident that I treasured him so much.

'Hello Yuki and Kaname- I hope that you are doing well tonight. Come in, I have just started cooking; I hope that you don't mind waiting for a little. You will be able to talk with Zero for a while, Yuki. Kaname told me that you were looking forward to this visit.'

'Visit? I thought that it was a party...that's what Kaname told me.'

'It's definitely a visit that your one and only Kaname Kuran organized so that you would be able to confront Zero about yours and his feelings. Don't you think that is great, Yuki?'

'I don't know what is great anymore.'

I could see that I was pushing Chairman Cross away...I didn't understand this anger that was in me. Was it because someone that I thought was on my side and loved me very much betrayed me so that I would supposedly be rid of my supposed feelings for another person? 'I do not have any more feelings for Zero. I promise you Kaname.'

He turned to the Chairman and spoke something quietly to him so then the Chairman closed the door on us before we were able to even put a foot in the door. Kaname knelt down to speak to me and once again I was hypnotised by his beautiful eyes, 'I think that you should take this opportunity to convince Kiryuu-kun to leave you and I alone.'

'Is this about you?'

'I didn't say anything like that.' I didn't know what was happening...it was like my evil inner self was coming out all of a sudden and without warning.

I felt faint...

Black...

...desolate space

...I was alone and without anyone to guide me.

I didn't know what was happening around me; I had lost control of the situation.

I no longer knew of life.

**~~»«~~**

There was someone that was holding me. It wasn't Zero...It wasn't Kaname...It wasn't Chairman Cross...It was someone that I had never seen before.

This person was somewhat similar to Kaname though...with his kind brown eyes and sweet pale face. I knew that he would be another person that would make me comfortable. He smiled and it made me awestruck, 'hello. I thought that you were never going to wake.' He was in a white coat...which meant that I was in a hospital. 'Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dr. Kaito Wakanabe. I think that your boyfriend is waiting for you to wake up also.' He moved aside and revealed that Kaname was sleeping upright on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

It somehow gave me a burst of energy. 'Kaname! I'm fine now!'

As quick as it came it went; I fell back onto the bed as the doctor caught me, 'I don't think that you are well enough to yell yet.' He chuckled as a tentative smile spread across my face after he had caught me. 'Your boyfriend carried you here when you supposedly collapsed, we believe that it is hypothermia that caused you to collapse or some sort of stress related issue.'

I was caught in his smile for a moment before I found myself wondering the reason that I was becoming attracted to this doctor while I had other people that I deeply cared about. 'Thank you.'

'Can I move around this room though?'

'Sure. I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend then.'

I almost sucked his blood...

It was tempting because he was asleep which meant that he was quite defenceless...

I couldn't though, he was the one person that I cared the most deeply about therefore he was the person that deserved to know when their blood was being taken.

'It's okay Yuki. You can take some. I know that you have been tired during the days that I haven't been with you. I know that I haven't been taking care of my dearest fiancée.' I couldn't control myself...I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I closed my eyes and pierced my fangs into his neck.

~~»«~~

Unforgivable.

Drinking the blood of someone that is superior to you.

I kissed him but the taste was still in my mouth...his blood was still in my mouth and I couldn't taste anything else.

'That person cared about me so much that he would give so much of his own blood so that I would be able to heal successfully; he is the person that I love the most. Not Zero Kiryuu...the person that had betrayed my wishes so many times.

Kaname Kuran is truly the person that I love the most; there would be no need for a confrontation with Zero.

END OF CHAPTER TEN

Thank you for reading this chapter; I hoped that you enjoyed it even though it's quite short. Feel free to review if you wish

Kana X Yuki Love Story


	11. Chapter 11

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Eleven: You Knew the Hands of the Devil

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

I had been set up by Kaname; he had organized a meeting to occur between Zero and me. I seriously thought that Kaname wished with all his heart that I would choose him...and yet he was making me confront Zero about the feelings that I have been having.

I was uncomfortably in a cafe in the Cross Academy Night Class uniform waiting for Zero to greet me.

'How are you Yuki?' he was different to what I had imagined; when I looked at him it seemed as though he had gotten calmer than I had seen him before.

'I'm fine; Kaname said that you were going to accompany me back to Cross Academy for my last class ever.'

'Happily.'

We were walking calmly together uptown to Cross Academy when he began talking to me, 'so...have you considered my feelings?'

'I have but I am not in love with you. I am in love with Kaname. He is the person that I have fallen in love with and he is the person that cared about me the most.'

'That vampire?'

I bowed my head, 'I'm a vampire also.'

'You are not...you were human.'

'That's the difference, I was a human. I am now a vampire with another vampire.'

'You still have the human side of you don't you? You haven't fallen prey to charms?'

'No...However I have cast charms and I am able to turn my body into bats to move quicker throughout the human world. I am no longer able to stand going into the sun without any protection and I am no longer able to keep myself conscious during the day.'

'That's not that much different to the Yuki that I had known before.'

'That doesn't mean that I have fallen in love with anyone else other than Kaname. He is the person that I am meant to be with.'

I found that he was staring at me while I was speaking and stopped me while we were in the middle of the path to the academy, 'I want to be with you Yuki.'

'I do not want to be with you.'

'Why are you with that vampire?'

'I am a vampire. You are contradicting yourself by saying that I am betraying myself for being a vampire and to hate yourself for being a vampire. Kaname and I helped you by giving the Kuran blood; I hope that you appreciated it.'

'I will not appreciate the charity of a vampire.'

I couldn't help it; I slapped him, 'stop acting like someone so arrogant that thinks about no one else. You are the person that is being absorbed into becoming a vampire; that is the truth that I will give you. You contradict yourself by hating vampires while you are a vampire that has the most urge to suck blood out of Kaname and me.'

'It's not my choice.'

I pushed his hair from his eyes and found someone that was really generous and beautiful while his hands were wrapped around my waist, 'I love you Zero but I'm probably the worst person that needs to be with you at the moment. You are getting worse aren't you?' He surprised me by kissing me abruptly and pulling me closer to him. He was annoyingly strong so I wasn't able to get him to release me.

'You know...I have fallen deeply in love with you ever since the day that I had met you five years ago.' He had struck an annoying chord.

I didn't mean to make him fall in love with me but why is this annoying person in love with me?

Why?

Why have I fallen in love with this person? I do not understand the reason that I have fallen in love with Zero Kiryuu, a Level D vampire?

He was still holding onto my waist and wouldn't let go, 'I love you Yuki Kuran. I don't care how many times that I have to tell you but I will tell you as many times as necessary to let you know just how much that I really love you.'

'I _cannot _be with you; there is already someone else that is very precious to me. You know who that person is.'

He looked at me with his insanely beautiful lavender grey eyes, 'why do you trouble me so much?'

I couldn't stand hurting this person and yet I had to; so that I would be able to be with that person that I loved the most. 'I do not want to be with you.' I bowed my head as I split into bats, 'I cannot hurt you...but...I love Kaname.'

He gave one last touch to one of my bats and I felt my lips tingle as they flew.

Two non-lovers parting with each other...

The saddest and most un-beautiful sight that would ever be seen...

The devilish half had disappeared when I fainted in the snow waiting to visit Chairman Cross and Zero and that was the best thing that had happened to me since last week. It was also the most interesting.

My life was desolation...

While Kaname was the light that gave something to my meaning.

~~»«~~

At the hand of the devil...

...I had gotten used to the idea that monsters like me...vampires...

Were made from the intention of the devil as retaliation for humans being made.

I had believed that we couldn't love and couldn't be loved.

That we didn't deserve to be loved.

Someone proved that wrong, Kaname. He is the person that saved me from these terrible thoughts of being depressed and frightened.

I had fallen from this hand of the devil into the hand of an angel that loved and protected me from harm. This angel was same and yet he had a better heart that also taught me to be better.

Tonight I had a renewed heart that would be unaffected by evil...

A renewed heart that knew the world.

I don't mean to be melodramatic but that is the effect that Kaname has had upon me.

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed it.

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	12. Chapter 12

~~»«~~

iLoveYOu

Chapter Twelve: Sharing Different Heartbeats

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

~~»«~~

He is the only person in the world that is for me...

...he is the only person that cares so much for me...

...he is the only person that I cannot betray...

...he is the only person that I cannot trust...

...he is the person that I have fallen in love with...

...the only person that I need to care about and the only person that I love.

He gives me his love: in the form of hugs and kisses but I don't know how to give him mine.

Tomorrow it is Valentine's Day and yet I still haven't an idea of what I am to give him; I know that he will give me something that is extravagant and an extreme expression of his love...

...I don't know how to express mine.

'Our hearts are combined entirely.' He whispers it into my ear as he leaves to find something for me for Valentine's Day, 'only you will give me a reason to live. Only you will give me a reason to be in love. I hope that you find something that will match my present that I will be giving you tomorrow.'

'Yes.'

Ah. A kiss on the cheek...a lick on the neck; those things make me think of a present that I must get him to be special... to express my entire heart to this very important person. 'I give you permission to go out tonight so that we might have an equal chance to find something that will match mine. I think that you will though,' he winked at me, 'wait for Aidou though; I'm sending him so that you'll be safe. I'm sure that you trust him.'

'Yes.'

'What? Can't you say anything other than 'yes', Yuki? I would like to hear your voice say something else because I truly like Yuki's voice.'

'Yes...Kaname...I...I...'

Ah. Another kiss. On the mouth.

'Don't overstrain yourself Yuki. Tonight will be something that is truly special. Remember; wait for Aidou to accompany you.'

'Yes, Kaname...my special person.'

'And you, mine.'

Ah. His nose to mine makes my heart tingle.

We were going to different parts of the town and he assured me that he would leave me alone if he actually found me. 'Yuki Kuran! I shall be accompanying you for your attempt to find the perfect gift for Kaname.'

'Thank you.'

'I'm happy to do it.' Aidou was actually an old 'friend' that we had at Cross Academy. He has a deep obligation to Kaname because he took blood from a small wound on my wrist and I'm actually quite happy about that because it means that I will be with a friend at most times of the day.

'So, do you know what kind of gift you want to give Kaname?'

'Not really...I want to give him something that entirely expresses how much that I really love him though.'

'Do you know how much you love him?'

I kicked him; I couldn't resist since he was teasing me about liking Kaname so much, 'of course I know how much I love him. It's something that cannot be described by you.'

Ah. A laugh. From me. It's been a long time since I laughed for real, thank you Aidou for making me laugh.

In the end I didn't find anything that was worth giving to Kaname and the only thing that I was able to do that day was to have a laugh with Aidou who was serving me for the day. Holding my umbrella and holding anything that I bought that I thought would be worthy to give to Kaname...it made it look as though he was really my servant. I returned without anything for Kaname while when I got home I found that there were flower petals that were scattered all over the floor. They lead to Kaname. 'How are you doing Yuki...did you find anything?'

'I'm not telling you but why did you lay flower petals all over the floor?'

'It's for a surprise tomorrow.'

'Can I know about it?'

'It won't be a surprise if you know about it Yuki.'

'That's right...did you have fun today because I had fun.'

'Yes, Yuki.'

'Me, too.'

I didn't know what to expect at all from this person.

~~»«~~

It was the first morning that we had slept apart from each other; he had insisted that our surprises for each other be true surprises. I didn't know what to do though; I hadn't thought of anything that I would be able to give him...I was in trouble. I became tired after the day that I had spent attempting to find something that I would be able to give Kaname for our first Valentine's Day as fiancées.

'I love you Yuki... Happy Valentine's Day.' I could feel his hands wrap around my waist just as the sun was rising; it seems as though he wasn't able to keep far away from him.

He woke me up as evening came to give me the present; once again I heard his beautiful honeycomb voice telling me something that I had waited to hear again and again, 'I love you Yuki; thank you for our first Valentine's Day together as fiancées.' He handed a silver heart locket necklace for me, 'look inside.'

Ah. A photo of the person that I love hugging me under the falling cherry blossoms in spring, 'I love it.' Then I realise that I hadn't bought anything for him and I drop the necklace as I run for it. I hadn't bought anything for our special day and he had bought something that was so expensive.

I hide within the cherry blossom tree in the garden and the rose bushes in the case that he won't find me crying for not buying something for him.

He is the only person that is for me...

But why couldn't I find anything for him; he deserves someone so much better that will actually buy something for him. I hadn't acknowledged that he was the special person that was in my life.

Blindfold! 'Boo!'

'Who is it?! Who is it?! Don't kill me! Argh! Don't kill me!'

He gave me my eyesight back and put the locket necklace around my neck, 'I love you Yuki, but you don't need to buy something that is expensive to represent how much you love me. You are the representation of the love that you have for me. You are the gift to me- your smiles, your hugs and you're I-love-you's.'

'I...love...you Kaname Kuran.'

Ah. A kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you for first Valentine's Day together present.'

'I'm happy that you like it.'

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed reading it. The romance is peeking!

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	13. Chapter 13

iLoveYOu

Chapter Thirteen: We Had a Promise Made; Four Hands and then Away

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

_It'll actually be a poem type thing---this chapter._

_Enjoy_

* * *

His heartbeat against my ear...

...thump...thump...thump...

We were sitting together under the cherry blossom tree in the moonlight,

In the comfortable silence,

We had each other,

The only people that were in their own world.

We were People that deeply cared about each other;

Knew each other in their own world

And Loved each other in their own world; separate from the rest of the Earth.

A Strange love to be considered

Inhuman,

It was like Supernatural twilight.

It gave me heart,

Courage about someone that mattered,

Feelings for someone that I wouldn't have courage to be natural with.

It gave me someone that I cherished

Someone that I loved forever and gave me his love forever

This supernatural twilight was my happiness.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

His heartbeat next to my ear...

Is Love.

That is my supernatural twilight,

_There is nothing else that we need._

Together,

Against the smouldering darkness

And the moonlight...

We are our own simple entertainment...

Making each other smile.

Making each other have warm hearts.

Making each other the perfect selves.

Keeping each other.

The simple supernatural twilight is our promise to each other...

Love each other forever,

Forgive each other,

Obey each other,

Be with each other forever in this life and death.

We smile to each other against the fragrant moonlighting,

Making each other happy.

Making the simple supernatural twilight ours.

Thump...thump...thump...

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Gently stroking my hair and kissing my hand.

_We have already made this simple and supernatural twilight ours._

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope that it wasn't too short to be entertaining...or suspenseful. This is what I wanted from the beginning; something that was poetic but romantic. For some reason I have become obsessed with poetic romance- it's the sweetest form of confessing feelings or telling a story. It's the perfect love story. To review or not review...that is your question to answer :P

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	14. Chapter 14

iLoveYOu

Chapter Fourteen: One Night of Magic Rush; the Start a Simple Touch

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

* * *

'I love you.'

'I love you too. Come to London with me.'

'Sure.' He was hugging me while I was attempting to make the first dinner ever for the both of us. I wasn't good at cooking and I wasn't getting any better from him nuzzling my neck.

'Stop it! Didn't you want to make dinner for the two of us?'

'You know that you don't have to...' the nuzzling of my neck...he almost frighteningly bit me.

'Oh I'm sorry Yuki; I'll leave you to it.' He sat on a chair nearby, 'I think that you should consider the London offer though; I would love it if you would be able to come with me.'

'I'm planning to go to London with you anyways. I love you and I want to be with you forever.' For some reason I was more boisterous with him after the incident with Zero and the instance with me losing my mind.

The trip to London began as I had imagined; perfect. He was by my side as much as possible and when he wasn't there he sent me flowers and books to read. As bad as I was at Mathematics it was that I was as good at English. I wasn't alone because of the constant attention that I would receive from Kaname.

There was another party that we had to attend that was welcoming us to London that was situated near where we were staying. The building was decorated with dark curtains and elegant lighting; candles and chandeliers- it was beautiful and lovely outside.

I clutched at the draping of the soft white dress that I was wearing around my body, 'are you sure that it's okay that we come to a party where we don't know anyone personally?' I clutched tighter onto his hand.

'I'm sure that it's okay; they were the people that invited us and I'll be there for you. I'll definitely protect you Yuki.'

The inside was even more beautiful; in the centre was a long dining table draped with a long white tablecloth and candles every metre of the table.

Beauty in a simple form, 'I love it but there isn't really anyone else here at this moment.'

'I know that. The other guests are going to be here later; they just wanted to get to know us first before the rest of the mob of vampires took us away from them. Trust me Yuki; they are very kind people that you can trust also. They are the first couple that haven't forced their relationship upon me.'

'Okay; but where are they?'

'Here.' Behind the black drapery our parents emerged looking even more mature than I had remembered before. 'Hello Yuki, hello Kaname; we hope that you are doing well in the house that you inherited.' They were speaking in unison...it was so cute.

I was puzzled but Kaname was my advocate, 'Haruka; Juuri; Yuki and I are thankful that you gave us the chance to talk to you again.'

Father was first to speak, 'we were hoping to speak with you too. When we heard that you were in London we had to make sure that we would be able to contact you at the best time.'

'_See, Yuki- these people are the kindest vampires in the world.'_

'_You're right.'_

I noticed that I was still holding onto his hand tightly while father was talking and staring at it. I quickly pulled away as I thought that it would be an awkward conversation since Kaname and my relationship had developed so much since the last time that we had seen them. Instead of scorning the relationship, father praised it, 'I'm quite surprised that you and Yuki have developed like this...but I'm happy for you that she has come of age.'

Ah. Comfort from father, 'I'm happy that my daughter and my son are happy.'

I found courage to speak, 'how did you escape from Rido?'

'We didn't escape; we killed a part of him but we weren't able to find the other. The part of Rido that you saw us kill wasn't the only part.'

'I understand. How is mother?'

'Mother is happy. Yuki, you can call me Juri.'

'I don't like to insult the people that are elder than me.'

'Don't worry about it Yuki. Come with me.' she took me out to the garden under the shade so that we wouldn't be burnt. 'I'm so happy that I am able to be with my little girl again.'

'I'm happy too, mother.'

'How is your relationship with Kaname? I hope that it is progressing normally enough.'

'He's wonderful to me.'

'That's good. Now; listen to me Yuki...if anything happens to you like it happened with Rido, Haruka and I...'

'It's already happened.'

I didn't mean to shock my own mother but...I definitely had to tell her about Zero. 'He's Zero Kiryuu; vampire that was turned by Shizuka Hiou for killing her human lover. He tells me that he has fallen in love with me...he has already bitten me twice.' I couldn't understand the reason that I was telling this to my mother; it would make it dangerous for her because Zero was from the Kiryuu family; a powerful vampire hunter family.

'I understand; have you dealt with it?'

'We are hoping that we have dealt with it.'

'Then I'm ecstatic for the both of you.' Her nose to mine felt as tingly as Kaname's to mine felt; it reminded of when I was young and very good friends with my mother, 'I hope that you're relationship is going well.'

'It's going well. Kaname and I are well in love with each other.'

'That's wonderful.' I just hope that the conversation of Kaname with father was going as well as the one of mine with mother.

As the party began I rushed to Kaname's side so that I would be able to speak with him, 'is father well?'

'Yes, I'm thankful that we were able to meet with them again.'

'Is there something wrong?' he was speaking so abruptly.

'They are not our real parents. I realized that when I remembered that I had seriously witnessed father dying in the fight with Rido.'

'What about mother then? She seemed as though she was very compassionate to us.'

'That's the result of those vampires trying to impersonate our parents. They are vampires but they are impersonators of our parents; let's go- I don't want you getting hurt even though we are the people that are able to control them.'

The night was close but we managed to get away without hurting anyone; we returned to the hotel that we were staying at. 'Did we really have to leave the party?'

'Did you want to get caught by those vampires?'

'We can defend ourselves.'

'That doesn't mean that we should.' Ah. A gentle kiss on the neck, 'I love you Yuki and I never want anyone to hurt you.'

He was hugging me...reminding me of the first night that we were together in the house that we owned in Japan.

Then...

A sudden change; he pulls me closer to him- is he getting serious? I become frightened and try to shift from his movements that are making me severely nervous. He still doesn't get the message as I try to kick him away from me so that nothing serious happens. I love him but that is definitely not what I want at the moment. He doesn't stop and I am forced to scream high pitched at him, 'PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO!'

I run into the bathroom clutching at my sides where he hugged tightly; the first time that he frightened me for real.

He told me that he wasn't going to do anything that I didn't want.

He lied.

He's a liar and yet I love him.

I love the liar in my life.

I love him because he isn't perfect as I thought that he was.

He tries to calm me down, 'Yuki, Yuki, I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you. I'm sorry. I love you.' For some reason he thinks that by telling me that he loves me that I can love him so much.

'That won't make up for what you were going to do to me. You knew that I wasn't ready but you still pushed yourself onto me.'

'I will not do that again.'

'I don't believe you. I want to go back to Japan, back to Chairman Cross. I don't care if Zero is there; I just want to get away from this. I'm sorry to you; I don't want to be scared of you Kaname. I want to be able to love you without being scared that you are going to hurt me.'

'I understand.'

A night that I thought would be wonderful because it was our first trip together but it turned into something that I really hated. I was going back to Japan to recover from the fright that I had.

The love that I had for Kaname was still there but it was fluctuating which frightened me itself.

END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. It's not really that dramatic but it follows the story, I just hope that it was interesting. Thank you for reading and please review.

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	15. Chapter 15

iLoveYOu

Chapter Fifteen: Wouldn't be good enough

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

'Goodbye Yuki; I hope that you will find it in your wonderful heart to forgive me while you are in Japan. I will return to Japan as soon as I can.'

'I'm sure.' This time there would not be any kisses, nor any hugs. No, this time there was only a mutual goodbye and letting go of hands. 'Goodbye.' There weren't any I-love-you either; there would only be recovery ahead of me and him.

Silence...a plane ride of awkward people in awkward situations; just like me. Unlike them though I have the secret that will prevent me from befriending any of these people.

Silence as I meet with Zero at the airport, 'Hello.' It sounded just like the good bye that I had with Kaname in London. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine; Chairman Cross sent me to the airport to pick you up. Apparently he had some trouble that he had to attend with; therefore I had to be the person that had to pick you up. He excused me from class though so that I would be able to pick you up...'

'Thank you then.'

'I'm hoping that we will be able to forget last time.'

'Me too.'

Japan had changed much more than I thought; it was spring and the cherry blossoms were falling which made it seem as though Japan was a beautiful wonderland. I jumped out of the car that was hired for us and sat under one of the trees that were outside the airport.

It reminded me of Valentine's Day that I had with Kaname; so romantic. Then that leads me to the thinking of the night and I begin to cry.

Tears start to fall as small drops of salt water that fall onto the grass but then they start flowing larger and frequently.

Sadness filled my thoughts of how Kaname betrayed my trust and endangered our relationship for his own benefit. I wanted to forgive him but something was preventing me; the fact that I was having flashbacks to that night where he got too close to me. I was hoping that I would forgive him but then if I wasn't able to forget the incident than I will never forgive his lies.

'Yuki, are you okay? Why are you crying?'

I wipe the tears from my face and settle down, 'it's the reason that I left Kaname in London.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' he puts his arm on my shoulder to see if that comforts me but it doesn't and again I am reminded of betrayal when I look into Zero's pale lavender grey eyes.

'I think that I'll be a little better once I am able to meet with Chairman Cross.'

'I understand.' He helps me up with his strong arm and I thank him emotionlessly for it. He mentions nothing of love for me anymore and there is silence in the car until we reach Chairman Cross' house.

Chairman Cross welcomes me with open arms as I get out of the car with the meagre luggage that I have, 'I have missed you plenty!'

'Me too.'

'What is the reason that you wanted to visit me though?'

'I don't want to talk about it.' I do not understand the reason that everyone wants to pry into the private relationship that Kaname and I have.

'I understand. Do you remember where your old room is?'

'Of course I do, it wasn't that long ago that I lived here!' I try to bring out the cheerful side in me but then it doesn't work as I hoped that it would work; instead it seems as though I am insincere for the hospitality that Chairman Cross is giving me.

As soon as I get to my old room it makes me want to cry.

I hide behind the dark curtains and cover my face with my hands as tears stream down from my eyes. He is a liar and yet I love that liar. Why is that?

I cannot answer that question alone; I need him to answer the question for me.

'Are you okay Yuki? It seemed like there was something really wrong at the airport. I want to help you; where are you?' Zero is standing at the door; he is a good friend but it seems like there is something that is beneath that 'good friends' facade. He finds me hiding on the other side of the curtains and hugs me, 'it'll be okay Yuki. Whatever Kaname did I'd think that he didn't mean to hurt you this way. It'll be okay; I'm sure of it.'

I cannot stand it.

The sudden mood changes that are the result of Zero being in my thoughts; I cannot stand that he is the person that has seriously been there for me. He is the person that continuously attempts to save me and he is the person that helps me with everything whether I want it or not. I am thankful for that. I'm not thankful for the way that he tempts me with his blood though and I cannot stand the way that he makes me tempt him with mine.

I bite his neck and blood begins to spill into my mouth. He doesn't fight it and continues to hug me tightly as I hug him tighter. I don't care if Kaname finds out.

Kaname's the person that I love but I cannot stand the thought of him at this moment. 'Thank you Zero.' I whisper into his ear as I withdraw my fangs from his neck finding that there is a deep mark in his neck because of my selfishness.

'Don't worry about it.'

'I'm sorry about your neck.'

'I understand.' He insists as I try to fix it.

'No! I want to help you in any way that I can. I appreciate that you gave your blood to me but I would really like it if you would let me help you.'

'No, it's fine!' I try to clean the wound but as I am trying to clean the wound and he is struggling the curtain falls and we are bound together.

'I didn't mean for that to happen.' He doesn't reply and instead he looks away as I am trying to speak to him.

His eyes are turning red as I try to struggle free.

The struggling makes it worse and we are bound tighter together and I can feel him breathing as his chest compresses and decompresses. The body heat that is combining between the two of us makes me sweat inside the bind of the curtains as he tries harder not to look at me.

Suddenly he flips the two of us and abruptly kisses me on the mouth, 'I cannot stand it Yuki. You make me like this and I don't like it. Being this way with you...it's not enough to satisfy this relationship. You know it too.'

I pull my hands free and caress his face; I am reminded again of the caring nature of Kaname...I am also reminded of my feelings, 'I love you Zero.'

Silence as two lovers stare deeply into each other's eyes while waiting for someone to respond or something to interrupt them. I waited for him to respond with something and he did; a kiss to the cheek and a smile that I had never seen before. 'I love you Yuki. I love you for making me smile all the time and for making me have a special person that I care about. I love you for torturing me with feelings for you and your extreme kindness that is unable to be forgotten. I love you beyond comprehension.'

'_I love you and no one else.'_

I had lost myself to Zero and had forgotten what Kaname had said to me our first Valentine's Day together forever. I had lost someone that was important or rather I pushed him away from me. Someone that was very important to me and someone that I cared about deeply.

We had betrayed each other and yet none of us would care about anything once we would meet with each other again.

I couldn't deny my feelings for Zero though; they were beginning to emerge but I wouldn't be able to choose the both of them to become my husbands. I had two people in my heart and it was impossible to let one of them go.

END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing for you. OMG; I can't believe how motivated I am to write 6 chapters in only five days...that means that I really don't have any life =='''. Anyways...I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and I would really love it if any of you guys reviewed it. Shame that this chapter's not as dramatic as the others...it makes me sad that my writing style changes according to moods...

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	16. Chapter 16

iLoveYOu

Chapter Sixteen: We had a promise made, four hands and then away

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

_Dedicated to those having as much relationship trouble as Yuki :)_

'I love you Yuki.'

'I love you Zero.'

We were still bound to each other within the curtain but we didn't mind it.

We had each other to talk to and even though we were stuck together it wasn't as awkward as I thought that it would be. Eventually though the Chairman Kaien Cross did find us bound to each other as he had finished making the dinner.

He smiled ecstatically as he strolled up the stairs clutching to a spatula, 'Yuki! Zero! Dinner's ready for you.' He was happy when he was walking up the stairs but when he saw that the two of us were bound by the curtain he panicked and started to rip the curtain apart.

He whispered to me later while I was eating, 'Kaname warned me if there was something that would happen between Zero and you that something terrible would happen to me.'

'I'm sure that he wouldn't do anything to you; if it were me saying something he wouldn't do anything to you at all. He probably won't find out because you won't tell him will you.'

'Maybe...That depends.'

'Sure then; I'll stay away from Zero for the duration of my time staying at this house.'

'I'm thankful that you feel that way then. If you don't mind though I would like it that you to eat the dinner that I made so lovingly for you. I missed you too, Yuki even though you don't want to admit it.'

'Sure.' I stared at the blank miso soup that was surprisingly delicious.

I noticed that Zero was staring at me from across the table though which meant that it would be harder to resist being with him.

'You cannot be with him, remember.' He whispered into my ear as he went back to the kitchen to retrieve dessert.

Zero pulled his chair closer to mine as we ate, 'you know; I think that Chairman Cross is working against us.'

'I know that he is working against us. However I must obey him because the orders came directly from Kaname.'

'You don't have to obey Kaname; you are your own person. I thought that you didn't love him anymore because you were the person that took blood from me and you were the person that kissed me.'

'No...you were the person that kissed me; don't lie.'

'I'm not lying.'

'Yes you are.' What was simple miso soup became a deadly weapon as we started slinging spoonfuls of it at each other. 'You are lying!'

'I'm not lying; you are the person that is lying. You are the person that said that you loved me and yet you still stay to the side of the other person. You were the person that showed me that you were a person that was worth being lost with.'

'I did nothing of the sort!'

'Stop this now. Yuki; come with Me.' he led me back to my room probably for a lecture, 'I think that it would be best that you think before you act, Yuki. Are you sure that you want to endanger the production of the next generation of Kuran purebloods?'

'I'm not sure but then I'm sure that I just don't want to be affiliated with Kaname at the moment. Understand this, father...I don't want to damage the relationship that I have with Kaname at the moment; although Zero is someone that is helping me through this grief about the time that we were spending with each other in London.'

'What exactly happened in London?'

'I don't really want to talk about it. It's the private life of Kaname and I and I don't want anyone else to know about it unless they are of the utmost importance to Kaname or me.'

'I understand but I'm telling you at the moment Yuki; I don't think that you should be playing around with Zero. He's at a very dangerous level at the moment.' he paused for a moment to clean his glasses, 'do you remember the time that he bit you when you were still a human?'

'Yes, but what about that time?'

'Don't you remember how I told you that he was a Level D Vampire that was on the verge of becoming a Level E vampire because of Shizuka?'

'I understand but I think that Kaname and I will be able to prevent that from happening because I understand that we are able to control other vampires.'

'That won't prevent him from losing his human side.'

'I understand Chairman.'

'That's why you shouldn't ever tempt him because he isn't able to accept the blood tablets like Kaname and you are.'

He left without another word forcing me to come to terms with my thoughts about Kaname and Zero.

It was true that I did love Kaname...

However...those feelings of love were also drifting to Zero who had been with me for a very long time.

Although; there was something that was different from Kaname that was within Zero... he tempted me more. Kaname allowed me to be the person that I was within his boundaries that I was thankful for (truly). However Zero...when I am with him there aren't really any rules that I need to follow; he lets me truly be the terrible person that I am.

We are all vampires.

It's not something that I wished for but it is something that I already am and Kaname is the same as me. So we have a definite understanding of each other.

We also made a promise to each other that we would love each other until the world ended and we would entertain each other until that time. I was the person that was hoping that the perfect relationship would never end and yet I was the person that was ending the perfect relationship.

How could I? Seriously?

Even if our parents had not been killed and I had not been caught in the snow storm I would have been saved numerous times by Kaname and I would be thankful for them each time.

He was the perfect person to be my fiancée and I wanted to damage that?

It was true that I loved Zero too; but it was a different love. It was love that came from sympathy which meant that it would never be the true love that I had with Kaname. He was the truest person that I would find in the world to love and there would never be anyone else that I would ever want to be with.

I wanted to know how he was but then he was still in London; unfortunately. I was hoping for a letter from him though; like he had always sent me when I was alone in the house and wasn't with him.

The sun was rising and it was damaging my eyes so I couldn't sleep. Instead I sat at the mirror figuring out a way to dress so that Kaname would be impressed; I didn't notice that there was a letter that was on the table in front of me before I finished. It was from London but was I really ready for that?

'Read it, he sent it for you so why not read it? I bet that it's to break up with you.' Somehow the inner consciousness of mine was emerging again; annoyingly.

'He's not betraying me; he's going to be good; he's going to protect me again like he has always protected me. I trust him; if I tell him that I don't like him doing something to me that he won't do it again.'

'He doesn't trust you...how do you feel about that?'

'I don't feel anything about that. I know that on the inside he does really trust me and he does really want to be with me forever.'

'Read the letter then!'

'I will!' I felt very silly, I was talking to myself but then it was telling the truth; I had to read the letter so that it would tell me whether he was going to forget the night where he was trying to get something out of me.

It began like this:

_Dear Yuki,_

_I hope that you are doing well in Japan and I hope that Zero is staying his distance like you wanted. I hope that you haven't done anything with him because I would be severely disappointed... :). Just joking; I would trust you not to do anything with Zero that would hurt us._

_I'm sorry about that night Yuki; I wasn't fishing for anything serious out of that night and I'm sorry that it had to seem that way. I was only hoping that we would be able to get a little closer to each other._

_I hope that you are doing well in Japan because I am really missing you in Japan._

_Yours forever, Kaname_

END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN

I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter because I enjoyed writing it for you to read. I feel so bad that Kaname and Yuki aren't able to enjoy themselves together for so long... I feel so bad that it isn't just the perfect love story. Review as you please; I love hearing them.

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	17. Chapter 17

iLoveYOu

Chapter Seventeen: In One Night there is Change

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

The stars were beautiful as they looked down on me during the night; I had only noticed their beauty as I stepped outside to read the books that Kaname had sent me previously. They gave me the immense happiness boost that I needed at this time while I was staying at Chairman Cross' house.

It had been a couple of days since I had gotten immensely close to Zero and I wasn't intending for that to happen again in case something serious did happen because of it. I wasn't hoping for anything to happen but because of that incident we did become closer to each other; we became more like friends and it became easier to talk to each other. I would never be able to be truly close to him though because there was another person that was keeping me from being close.

In the day in between now I received another letter from Kaname while he was still in London conducting some sort of business that would protect me from the other vampires. I was planning to read it in the garden of his house but then I was too nervous. It seemed that my inner self didn't emerge though...

His handwriting was so perfect that I didn't want to interrupt the perfection of the writing and the envelope but it was really tempting so I tore the envelope apart finding even more perfect writing on the inside.

_Dearest Yuki,_

_The third day that I have been away from you...it makes me feel so lonely that you are not here with me. I wish that I would be able to be close with you at the moment because I really miss you. I'll be coming back to Japan at the end of the week, I expect so I'll be expecting that you'll also be meeting me at the airport._

_You are the most perfect person that I know and I'm sorry of what I have done to betray your trust. I hope that we will be able to get over this troublesome bump soon._

_I'm sorry to say this so abruptly in a letter but: will you marry me for real; Yuki? _

_I'll be waiting for your answer at the end of the week when I arrive at the airport._

_I love you and I'm sorry for what I have done._

_I'm yours forever; Kaname._

He letters were short but then they were always to the point. I didn't realize that this point would be that I was to marry him. It hadn't been a long engagement but I hadn't been expecting that it would be a long engagement anyways.

However...

It was still unexpected that he would properly propose to me in a letter while I was still trying to forgive him for being someone that he wasn't really.

The soft pink cherry blossom petals fell onto the soft paper making the words hard to read; I didn't want to push them away because I didn't want to read the words that I hadn't really been dreading but I hadn't been expecting.

'It would be a symbol that he really loves you, so take it. You don't want to be that girl without someone that she can rely on; right? You are really someone that really needs to rely upon someone, aren't you? I know that you are that girl. I know you.'

'I'm not someone that needs to rely upon someone. I can stand on my own two feet.'

'No, you cannot.' The voice had morphed into a real person that was able to be seen and able to believed, 'you need someone that will be able to take care of you so that you won't be lonely. You need someone to be there so that you can put your own personal mental problems to them. You need a person...'

'Stop it. You are not my true self. You are not the person that decides my fate.'

The person smiles slyly at me and neatens out the pleats in her dress, 'it's true then that you need someone. If you have that someone that sent you that proposal does that mean that you won't need me anymore?'

I start giggling uncontrollably to the point where I'm almost crying, 'of course. That means that I won't need you anymore and that will mean that you won't bother me anymore for anything about my personal life.'

'But I am you; I am your personal life. I am the person that you talk to when you have trouble with something and the first person that you think of when you need someone to console you. Basically, I'm you.'

Blank.

There is nothing there anymore. There are no emotions. There are no hindrances to me. They have all turned to tears for the voice recently moulded into a person patronizing me and my feelings. Perhaps it was really my inner self that didn't really was mean to like Zero and to be less in love with Kaname.

The trip to London wasn't really what I had expected but I think that I am ready to forgive Kaname about what he was doing.

I was pondering what to write to Kaname when he arrived on the doorstep to the house, 'hello Yuki.'

'I thought that you were going to return at the end of the week.'

'I couldn't wait to see the person that I was going to marry.'

'Yes...' he didn't understand that I didn't know whether to give a proper yes or not. I also thought that he was already my future husband however...that statement itself seemed so presumptuous.

The clouds darkened the sky as night fell and the moon became hidden to give a beautiful relationship time to grow. He put his head in my lap as we watched each of the stars individually disappear and I couldn't resist but kiss his hair; I had inexplicably forgiven him for what happened on the first Valentine's Day that we had together. 'I forgive you for Valentine's Day and I will marry you my Kaname.'

'Thank you and again I am sorry for what happened on our first Valentine's Day together.' He smiled as he reached for the necklace that hung around my neck, 'it looks so beautiful on you.'

Tonight was change that I needed.

He was forgiven for being the liar but he didn't know that I was the liar now.

END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Thank you for reading this chapter; I hoped that you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it for you. _This series is dedicated to people that have as much romantic problems as Yuki. _Review as you please.

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	18. Chapter 18

iLoveYOu

Chapter Eighteen: We Were in Love

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

_Dedicated to my friend who has to be the most obvious person in love_

White dress with blue bows...

It was something that I had imagined that I would be doing since I was a child; getting married. Just like other little girls that were my age I would dream that there would be a prince that would whisk me off my feet. I would dream of someone that would tell me that he loved me and that I was the only person in the world that he would ever love. I dreamt that I would tell him the same thing and that I would want to be with him for the rest of my life; no one else.

It didn't turn out how I had imagined it while he was watching me from the chair in the waiting room for the future husbands. It was obvious that I hadn't done this before because it took me little over half an hour to figure out where I was meant to put the dress over my head.

'You are the most beautiful person in the world. Whatever you wear toe the wedding I won't mind it.'

'You promise?'

'I promise.'

'Then can I wear a dress that I already have that Chairman Cross gave me a while ago before we left?'

'Whatever you want. It's not really going to be a human wedding though; it will be a party that will be celebrating you and me.'

Ah. A kiss. It reminds me... 'I love you Kaname. I will never stop telling you that but I fear that you are going to stop telling me that.'

'Why do you fear that?'

'I did something that was very bad. I kissed Zero and I bit him.'

I couldn't help it as tears started to fall from my eyes clouding my vision. He wiped the tears from my eyes and caressed my face, 'I don't care. That's behind us right now; I'm just hoping that we will be able to be together forever just like we promised each other.'

For some reason I couldn't stop crying...I just didn't want to hurt him; he was so precious to me that I didn't want to make him be so depressed because of me. I didn't want him to do anything that he would regret; I wanted to look after him. 'I'm sorry that I betrayed you Kaname.'

'I understand. You were just lonely; I should have seen it from the beginning and tried to prevent it.' He hugs me tightly as we both split into bats together where no one could see it. 'I seriously missed you Yuki.'

The stars disappeared as we unfortunately had to return to our home that had overgrown vines that surrounded the front of the house. During the night I found a lovely white dress with blue bows that I was able to obtain for when Kaname and I would be getting married.

The day that I hoped for when I was a little child was coming.

I found myself in Kaname's bed again as I was dropped into another sweat-drenching nightmare that involved that night where a rouge vampire attacked me. During that night the pure white snow had been deeply affected by what was going to happen. Vampires...the forbidden beings within society that endangered the wellbeing of the humans.

I hug him tightly as I climb into his sheets, 'I think that I would easily forgive you no matter what happened because I love you dearly.'

'Of course,' he balanced me precariously on his limbs, 'I never want to hurt you ever again Yuki; I only want to make you happy. I love you and I hope that you understand that you are the person that holds my heart. I do not care if you hold Zero's heart; however I believe that it would be best that you hold mine far from his within your own hands. Those hands that is so beautiful and so soft to touch. I love them. How can you be so beautiful and so kind?' he dropped me onto his warm chest as he subtly touched my face, 'we don't need something to demonstrate how much we really love each other do we? I think that it's already obvious that I love you that I don't really need to show it with anyone else.'

I didn't notice but I smiled the smile that it would normally reserve for people that were very important for me. 'I don't want you to show that special smile of yours to anyone else. It's too important to me that I don't want anyone else to see that beautiful smile of you.'

I absent-mindedly smiled again to him as I looked into his deep chocolate eyes, 'I will never show my special smile to anyone else because you are the only person that I love.'

It didn't seem as though I had been brainwashed by anyone but by the time that we met again with Chairman Cross and Zero it seemed that they thought that I would have to spend a few days of therapy that would ensure that I wouldn't be that way. I didn't understand though; why would Kaname want to put a charm on me so that I would obey anything that he would say. It was unusual however that there was nothing that I felt for Zero even though he would often be spending a lot of time in my old room in the house for the few days of therapy that I had to have with Chairman Cross.

I understood that Kaname and Chairman Cross did have a conversation with each other in which they described my state. I sat at the window of the room while they spoke underneath, 'what have you done to her?'

'I have done nothing to hurt my beautiful Yuki. She is my true love and she is the only person that is in the world that will be there for me forever. There is no one else that I want.'

'I know that you have done something to her; she isn't acting the way that she would normally act before she went off with you.'

Kaname was kicking the snow around and then I understood that Chairman Cross had done something to hurt him. I swore that I would never do anything to hurt him ever again and this was the time that I would fulfil that promise to him. 'He has done nothing to me, Chairman. He is the person that I want to be with forever. I thought that you told me that I should be with Kaname and not be doing anything with Zero. I thought that you were the person that warned me that I would be endangering the next generation of Kuran purebloods. I want to marry that person that you are hurting right there but I don't understand why you don't want me to marry him.'

I sensed that Kaname was staring at me wildly, 'you don't need to defend me so much Yuki. I am able to take care of myself.' Chairman Cross covered his eyes hastily.

'Don't look into his eyes, he's going to hypnotise you again! Look away Yuki.' He was lying; he wasn't hypnotising me and Chairman Cross was the person that was damaging Kaname and my relationship. I didn't want that. I tried to rush down to hug him but the door was locked from the outside and I wasn't able to get out. The only other option was the window. As I jumped though I didn't notice that Chairman Cross pushed him away and he had already disappeared. Instead I dived into his arms while Kaname had already split into bats and flown away. 'He's only going to hurt you. He's done it before; I have seen it before with Ruka. He had done it with Ruka. He had betrayed her before when they were children.'

'I don't trust you...I don't trust you. Kaname isn't something that will do that to someone. He's the kindest person in the world.' I could feel the tears streaming down my face as Chairman Cross restrained me from running pointlessly after Kaname.

'Even though you are his little sister he wants to overpower you. You are his competition because you are basically on the same level that he is even though you are going through this in baby steps. I want you to understand that you have to take your own steps to become the proper vampire.'

'I still don't think that Kaname would have done that to me. He wouldn't do that because he's the perfect person that I love. He is the person that will protect me forever.'

'He's not going to be there forever; unless...if by chance he gets killed.'

'He won't get killed because he is the most powerful pureblood vampire. We are the most powerful pureblood vampires because we are the Kuran family. Did you know Chairman that I've already made a promise to him that I will be with him forever and that I will love him forever?'

He alluded to the fact that he thought that I was crazy for thinking that Kaname was the perfect person, 'he's not letting you be the person that you want to be; he's not letting you be independent.' I didn't understand; he was letting me be independent; he pardoned the fact that I had kissed Zero the other day.

My heart was breaking because someone was telling me that the person that I loved for my seventeen years of life hasn't been the person that I thought that they were. I was hoping seriously that Chairman Cross was lying about Kaname and Kaname would come back and tell me the truth soon.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it for you guys. This is dedicated to my friend who is the most obvious person when in love...as well as anyone else that is like her. Review as you please.

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	19. Chapter 19

iLoveYOu

Chapter Nineteen: To Call for hands above

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

A sad romance...

Kaname and I

We cannot be with each other because he is the person that caused this unnatural affection that I have for Kaname that is apparently preventing my independence as a true vampire.

_He is not letting you be the person that you want to be._

Chairman Cross was lying about Kaname; he wouldn't prevent me from being the person that I want to be. I want to be an independent vampire that will help others that are in need. I want to help and be helped. I want to choose the person that will help me though and I don't think that Chairman Cross is the person that should be helping me.

'Yuki, are you ready for your new first day of Cross Academy?'

It was the end of the spring break and the beginning of the second semester. As a part of the recovery from the unnatural affection that I have for Kaname; Chairman Cross proposed that I go back to school so that I would have something that would take my mind off him. 'Are you sure that it'll be alright that I return to the Day Class? You know that secret that has been spilled; I think that it'll severely interrupt the scheme of things.'

'What scheme of things? There is no scheme of things within Cross Academy. Things run according to how they normally at any time. The Day Students attempt to get close to the Night Students...'

'I don't really want to go back. I want to be with Kaname.'

'Please don't say that Yuki.' He pushes me against the wall on the outside of his house, 'please don't say that ever when you are near me. I hate that person because he caused the entire of Cross Academy; you and Zero so much pain. I don't want to be associated with him but since I must; I must tolerate it because you are in love with him. I love you Yuki as if you were my own child and that means that I want to protect you from anything and I see when something or someone is troubling you. I have seen it. You are being troubled by Kaname.'

'I'm not being troubled by Kaname. He's the person that I want to hold and never ever let go of because I love him. He is my important person and so I must protect him like you are trying to protect me right now. I trust you sensei but I want to trust myself also; I want you to let me. Also; if you are trying to push me onto Zero...'

'No, no, I'm not trying to push you into Zero. I know that you want to be with Kaname and I'm not trying to stop you. I'm only warning you about keeping your independence. You can return to your house if you want to but I want to make you understand that you can still be yourself when you are with Kaname. I don't want you to stop being yourself; my little Yuki.'

The wind blew his hair gently as I ran my fingers through his gentle flowing chocolate brown hair making it even harder to stop being the person that I had been with him. We were lying together with his head resting on my lap as we watched the sun slowly disappear behind the darkness, 'it's so beautiful...thank you for allowing me to see this Kaname.'

'I think that this person that I am with right now is even more beautiful than the innocent sunset. I love you so very much.'

'Of course; me too... that reminds me of something that Chairman Cross said about you. He said that you were with Ruka before and that drew her into insanity because she fell in love with you. He said that she became obsessed with you and when you finally let her go she was still very attached to you.'

He sat up and hugged me tightly, 'you and I are never going to become like that because we are going to help each other through any problems that we have with each other. I want to be with you forever and I'll do anything for that to happen. Do you understand?'

Tears began to stream once again uncontrollably as I heard him say those words, _I want to be with you forever..._My cheeks burns every time that I hear him say those words; it makes me emotional to think that he will be my husband in the near future. It is the same with me; I want to be with him forever; he is the only person that will ever be able to make me happy and I want to be happy forever. I might've been selfish with this relationship between Kaname and I by keeping him to myself and keeping his feelings locked tightly within myself but it only makes me happy because he is the only person that I have left from the original family.

He is mine and mine alone. There will never be anyone else that will be able to have my very important person.

I am dreaming now while we are in the garden lying in my very important person's arms. I can feel the warmth of his chest against my head and through how he kisses my hair to soothe me as the terrible dreams start to emerge once more. Kaname will always be the person that will save me from the dangerous world and I am thankful that he will always be there for me.

The sun takes the beautiful cake of the day as Kaname and I also stay together to watch the sunrise before he has to leave again, 'I promise you Yuki that I will be back home in time to have dinner with you. Today I hope that you have fun at home with studying...I intend for you to learn and even if you cannot attend Cross Academy I will teach you myself if I have to.'

'But...' I hadn't thought of the very serious promise that I had made to Kaname; I loved him and that I would do anything for him and that included that I would study for him.

'I want you to know everything about the vampire world before you are actually going to enter it properly; taking the proper steps.' he kissed me once more and gave me a note before leaving for the town or wherever he was going to settle business. The note wasn't what I was expecting though; I thought that it would be about our relationship but it was referring that Aidou would be coming to make sure that I actually studied. Also, surprisingly he did come.

'Hello Yuki; I'm here to make sure that you make Kaname happy by studying all about the vampire society so that you will be able to lead alongside him.'

'Why does he want me to lead alongside him?'

'Because you are going to become his wife; obviously. Therefore that means that you should have some thorough knowledge of the vampire society in case there is any trouble.'

'Have a seat then...' I felt that sly smile spread across my face as I offered him the seat.

'Thank you very much. I hope that we will be able to get along with each other.'

'Okay then... I hope that you know what you are getting into with me. You probably don't understand that I'm a very difficult person to teach.'

'I understand; I am willing to do anything to make amends for what I have done to you years ago to Kaname.'

It was a terrible scene as I struggled to understand any part of information that was within the books that Kaname had set onto my bedside table.

END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN

Thank you for reading this chapter; I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was sort of a joke chapter though because my train of thought for this fan fiction keeps getting broken. Keep reading and keep reviewing :) I love to hear what you guys think of my writing. Also it would be much appreciated if anyone had any tips to improve story writing. Thank you.

©©©©©©©Kana X Yuki Love Story©©©©©©©


	20. Chapter 20

iLoveYOu

Chapter Twenty: Forever

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by: Jose Gonzalez: Heartbeats_

_And the characters of Vampire Knight_

_Last Chapter :)_

_Enjoy._

I held his arm tightly as we descended the stairs to meet with the small party that we had organized to celebrate our marriage. The small party included the members of the Night Class as well as Yori, Chairman Cross and Zero to represent the joining of two hearts. 'I have fallen deeply in love with you Yuki and I am thankful that you have decided that we will be joined together forever.'

I kissed his cheek happily, 'I am ecstatic that I will be together with you forever.'

This situation was the happiest thing that I would be able to wish for in my entire life. A white dress with blue bows and being surrounded by the people that were the most important to you. I didn't care whether there was feelings for Zero; I already had the person that I wanted to be with the most; he was the only person that would ever make me happy and the only person that could protect me from anything and everything.

What Zero was to me...it would never interrupt the relationship that I had with Kaname and if it would I was sure that we would be able to solve it completely? I was truly ecstatic about this beautiful relationship that I had with Kaname. We were forever for each other.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY AND THE END OF THE SERIES

I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed reading the series as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. I have realized that I might have just too much of an obsession with Vampire Knight...but hopefully the stories are turning out as I hope that they will turn out and I am hoping that you guys enjoy it.

Review as you please; I love to hear of any writing tips.


End file.
